Arduous
This is the sixth episode of Ben 10: The Alien Generation by AustralianFan. Previously on The Alien Generation Azmuth and Paradox discovered tears in space-time. Plot Azmuth is asking everyone he can think of to find the Biomatrix. Myaxx, Paradox, Eunice, Tetrax, Xylene, Grandpa Max, Simian, Baz-El, Sunder, The Vreedle Brothers, Sunny and Antonio, Inspector #13, and even Kraab. In the end, his only option is to ask upon Ben and his team (Gwen, Kevin, Julie, and Ship) to find it. They are travelling to the suspected location, Aldabra, to find it, when they are attacked by Kraab and Simian. Ben asks why they would work together, and they deny working 'together' but agree that they are after the same thing. Ben says that it's not gonna happen, and changes into Stinkfly. Confused, he quickly makes use of Stinkfly's powers to encase both Kraab and Simian in separate webs of goo. Stinkfly reverts back to Ben and says that the blast must've hurt the engine, and so goes Grey Matter to both get into the small areas as well as fix the engine. They arrive on Aldabra where they find several locals hovering above the ground. They look at the lush green fields and Gwen feels a bit of empathy toward Galapagus, whom Aggregor had taken off this peaceful land. Suddenly, a Geochelone Aerio and Appoplexian come up to them. Ben goes Ditto, to which the Appoplexian gets angry about. All 10 Dittos, the number Ben had multiplied himself to, were knocked out by the Appoplexian. When Ben comes to, he's in a medical shack, with Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Ship, the Appoplexian, and the Geochelone Aerio. Ben asks what the Appoplexian is doing here, to which the Appoplexian says that he is sorry about his temper incident and then lifts his tie, revealing a Plumber's Badge. Ben says that he must be Magister Webber, to which the Geochelone Aerio says that he is Magister Webber, and that the Appoplexian is a rookie Plumber called Leon Carnivore. Ben asks why there are Andromeda Galaxy Plumbers, to which Magister Webber explains that while there are no Plumbers in the Andromeda Galaxy, he is part of an effort to make sure there are Plumbers in the Andromeda Galaxy. He then goes on to say that the rookie is currently under his watch, and that they expected Ben and company to look for the Biomatrix. Ben and the others continue to search for the Biomatrix, when The Vreedles show up. Ben turns into Shocksquatch and deals with them, until they get out a weapon that is made of similar material to Aggregor's spear and it absorbs the blasts. Ben decides that he should change from Shocksquatch to Lodestar. Lodestar uses his magnetism to get the weapons off of the Vreedles, and then changes into Four Arms. Four Arms leaves the Vreedles knocked out and Leon takes them away. Ben and company find the Biomatrix capsule, and Ben reminisces about finding Eunice naked in her capsule when the sample was randomised. Julie snaps Ben out of it and then says that if he can refrain from thinking of Eunice, she'll kiss him. Gwen says that they're finally getting somewhere, then straight out kisses Kevin. Kevin goes up to the capsule and feels a spark like Gwen did when they found Eunice's capsule. They then realise that there are two human bodies- one male and one female. Using some of Gwen's and Kevin's spare clothes, they dress the two bodies. Ben asks the male who he is, to which the male replies that they are the Biomatrix AI, programmed to become the male and female of the species sampled. He says he is ADAM, and she is EVE. Then, Inspector #13 arrives, and Ben goes Diamondhead and defeats Inspector #13 similar to how Vilgax got defeated when Ben was 15. On top of that, Sunny and Antonio appear, also after the Biomatrix, so they can use it to help them wreck things. Gwen and Kevin handle most of it, although Ben uses Upgrade's beams as that last knock-out blow. Magister Webber decides that Inspector #13, Sunny and Antonio should be taken away. Azmuth and Paradox arrive, and take the Biomatrix, Ben disappointed that the Biomatrix did not care if it was put in storage. The episode ends with Julie kissing Ben. Important Stuff The Biomatrix was retreived. The Plumber for Aldabra was revealed. Characters Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Ship, Eunice, Myaxx, Tetrax, Xylene, Paradox, Azmuth, Sunder, Baz-El, Grandpa Max, Magister Webber, Leon Carnivore, ADAM, EVE Villains Kraab, Simian, The Vreedles, Inspector #13, Sunny, Antonio Aliens Used Stinkfly, Grey Matter, Ditto, Shocksquatch, Lodestar, Four Arms, Diamondhead, Upgrade Trivia *Julie and Ben kiss, Gwen and Kevin are shown to be very comfortable with each other. *Coincidentally, this article was written on Valentine's Day, but AustralianFan did not realise February 14 was Valentine's Day when he wrote this. *Several Characters made cameo appearances. *See Also: Biomatrix Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:TAG